


Thanks. Again.

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Silly, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merton's heart pounded in his chest. He knew he was being followed the moment he stepped out the front doors of the morgue."</p><p>Fic takes place several years in the future. Merton and Tommy are married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks. Again.

Merton's heart pounded in his chest. He knew he was being followed the moment he stepped out the front doors of the morgue.

It was a very long day at work. He’d stayed late to finish three urgent, last-minute autopsy reports. The police were frantic, believing there was a serial killer on the loose attacking civilians with an ice pick. Merton had his work cut out for him trying to hide the evidence that they were actually vampire attacks.

Tommy waited for him at home. Merton thought of their last phone call as he bolted toward his car. His husband had called not 20 minutes prior telling him that dinner was waiting for him. If he didn’t get home in reasonable time, Tommy was sure to come looking for him. He just wished the parking lot wasn’t so far from the building. He could feel eyes staring at him.

In a fluid motion so fast that Merton didn’t have time to register it, he found himself halted with both of his hands cuffed behind his back. His shriek of terror was muffled by a large paw across his mouth.

His heart sank into his stomach and he trembled fearfully. He spun around to face his captor. What he saw when he turned had him breathing a sigh of relief. All of the tension left his body. It was Gil.

Gil gripped him by the shoulder and began dragging Merton forward. “You’re coming with me,” he growled, making a comical effort to deepen his voice.

Merton couldn’t help but chuckle. “Let me guess, your evil plan involves kidnapping me, yet again, and holding me captive in an attempt to lure Tommy to you. Once he arrives you’ll get him to agree to be strapped into some evil-werewolf-brainwashing-device in exchange for my life. Then, after his brain is turned into moldable putty, you will make him bite and infect more people for you to replenish The Syndicate in your father’s absence. That about cover it?”

“Yep. That’s the plan.” Gil’s attempt at a threatening expression vanished in an instant. He nodded cheerfully.

"Well, good luck with that. I’m sure that will work out fantastically for you,” Merton rolled his eyes with a twisted smile of condescension.

Gil’s own pleasant grin faded a little. “What do you mean? It’ll work this time. You can’t stop me.”

“You’re right, I can’t. You’ll follow through with your little plan and it will work perfectly up until the part where Tommy comes for me. He’d beat you anyway, but this time it’s different. You aren’t just kidnapping his friend; you’re kidnapping his husband. Are you sure you’re prepared to stand against the full wrath of a pissed off alpha whose mate is threatened?”

It took a moment for Merton’s words to sink in. Once they did, the werewolf’s eyes widened in alarm. His feet shuffled beneath him. “You two are -?”

“Married,” Merton replied smugly. “Now, Tommy has been very merciful toward you in the past, but I’m just not sure he will be able to let this one go…”

“Wait! Ok!” Gil fumbled for the key on his belt. His hands trembled when he reached to unlock the cuffs from Merton’s wrists. They fell to the ground with a metallic clatter. “Please don’t tell Tommy! Congrats on getting hitched. I always knew you two kids would make it!” Gil gave Merton nervous thumbs up. “I’d have sent you a fruit basket if I’d known.”

Merton shook his head. A thought struck him as he watched Gil back slowly away from him. “Did it ever occur to you you might be better off without your father? He didn’t treat you very well.”

Gil looked down at the ground. “Dad was all I had. He raised me alone after my mom was killed by bounty hunters.  The Syndicate became my family. Then you had them all killed.”

Merton was surprised by the slight wave of remorse he felt for his part in their execution. He quickly snapped himself out of it. “And then you had _me_  killed. Let’s call us even.”

Gil gave a bouncy nod of assent.

Merton started up again. “Do you even like being a werewolf?”

Gil looked at the other man in surprise. “I was born this way. I’ve never known anything else.”

“When you were with the Syndicate, you stood out like a sore thumb. They were a group of unapologetically evil werewolves. You’re a born wolf and you don’t have the same instincts. Have you ever thought about trying to blend in with humans instead of trying to recreate this organization you never fit in with in the first place? Have you thought about getting a job? Making friends?”

“I don’t know what else I’d do. I have no one to go to. The Syndicate was my life,” Gil replied, mournfully.

Merton reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card. He handed it over to the lanky brunette. “My last receptionist quit on me. If you can stop with the whole “kidnapping me” thing, you’d be perfect.”

Gil looked at him incredulously, taking the card from his outstretched hand. “You’d offer me a job after everything I did? Why?"

Merton quirked his lip in amusement. “I need a receptionist who is dependable and friendly. All the better if I don’t have to hide supernatural occurrences from them. Also, Tommy and I can keep a closer eye on what you’re doing. If you want, you start Monday.”

Gil ran forward and squeezed the goth tightly. “Oh my goodness! Thank you, Merton! Thank you!”

A melodic tone sounded from the cell phone in Merton’s pocket. He pried himself out of the werewolf’s arms to answer it. “Hello?”

 _“You ok? Where are you?”_  asked Tommy’s concerned voice on the other line.

“I’m on my way home now. I hope you made extra food. We have a guest coming for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a nod to Gil's last episode. I just wanted to give him a happy ending. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are <3


End file.
